A Cup of Coffee
by ElPa2
Summary: Norman offers Ethan a ride from the police station, and Ethan invites him to have a cup of coffee. Things turn around a bit different way than it was supposed to… Ethan/Norman
1. Chapter 1

Series: Heavy Rain

Genre: Slash/malexmale/sex/comfort/family

Pairing: JaRs (Ethan/Norman)

Timeline: Few weeks after the end of the game and death of the Origami Killer

Game's results: Norman/Ethan/Shawn/Madison alive, Scott died. Ethan has no relationship with Madison

Preview: Norman offers Ethan a ride from the police station, and Ethan invites him to have a cup of coffee. Things turn around a bit different way than it was supposed to…

* * *

**A Cup of Coffee**

Chp 1

It was raining heavily against the police apartment's roof. It was still a daytime, but the sky was dark because of the rain clouds. Ethan Mars was visiting the station- but not on the Origami Killer's case. He had lost his wallet. He was talking about it with his most favorite police man- Lieutenant Blake.

"So, where did you last see your wallet, can you remember?" another policeman asked as they interviewed Ethan. The other police wrote down notes the whole time.

"I-uh...I guess it was this morning- at the mall", answered Ethan. He felt still a bit unsure, hesitating after the incident with the killer and his son's kidnap. But he tried to live with it, try to get through. Blake wasn't pleased with having Ethan there, even if he knew Ethan wasn't the killer. The man pissed him off still.

"And you are sure about it, mister Mars?" said Blake leaning his hands on the table.

Meanwhile, Norman left his office and headed for the bathroom. His mind was, yet again, blurred and he needed to get out of the office for a while. He didn't pay much attention to what happened around him. Ethan couldn't face Blake perfectly. He had still fresh in his mind how the man started hurting him while during interrogations.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Ethan answered.

"Like you were about your son a few weeks ago?" asked Blake grinning evilly at Ethan, who now faced him with a small silent gasp. How could he bring this up?

The other police tried to return for the subject.

"Ahem, so, in the mall this morning... did you return there and ask if anyone had found the wallet?" he asked.

"I went to ask from the shop where I was visiting, but they hadn't found anything..." Mars answered as he turned to look away from Blake. Blake gave a snort. He straightened up and crossed his arms on his chest. "Is there something you don't accidentally lose, Mars?" Mars didn't face him; his view got drawn a bit downwards. The other police was pretty uneasy.

"If you give us your phone number and address, we will contact you if we come across it", he tried.

"Yes, of course..." Ethan said. He was given a paper, which on he gave his address and phone number.

"If I recall right, Mars", started Blake leaning again on the table.

"You somehow were able to escape the station while investigating the Origami Killer. I don't know how you got away, but it was still running from the police department, when you were under arrested." Ethan turned his head a bit downwards.

"I thought I was clear with police already..." he said silently.

This was when Norman started making his way back to the office. On his way back he did notice Blake interrogate Ethan. He stopped to watch from afar.

"We were done with the Origami Killer, Mars- not your actions against the law", Blake said. He leaned closer to Ethan, who felt now even more uneasy. He was sitting on the chair, holding its edge between his legs. His grip tightened in nervousness.

"If I was unfair enough, I could arrest you again because of it..." Blake continued. Norman was able to hear Blake talk, since his voice was rather strong and loud. He paced through the work spots of a few other cops, with a slight sprint in his step.

"Lieutenant", he stated sharply.

Both men turned to look at Norman. Ethan was a bit surprised, but also relieved to see him. He just couldn't find words to say. Blake frowned straightening up.

"What is it, Norman? I thought you were going back to Washington..." he said slight anger in his words.

"My business is not... your business, Blake", Norman started with a strict tone of voice.

"Why are you threatening Ethan Mars?"

"Even if the man is not the killer, he still refused the police men! He escaped from the department- stood against the law many other times more- it could be used against him", Blake stated, talking about Ethan like he wasn't there. Ethan was just staring at Norman.

"Don't you think this man has suffered enough already?" Norman said, raising his voice a bit.

"Stop harassing him and let him go." Blake took a step closer, his eyes strictly looking into Norman's.

"Why don't you just go sit in your fucking office, and let me finish my job? Go spend some time with your awesome glasses or something- NORMAN", he said silently. Norman frowned.

"You, Lieutenant Blake, can take your big ego with you and. Fuck. Off", Norman said and poked Blake's chest a few times before he turned for Ethan.

"I can give you a ride home", he said.

Blake frowned even more. Even if he wanted, he couldn't start fighting with another police in the station. He mumbled 'fucking asshole' as he started leaving. Ethan looked up at Norman.

"Uh-I- it's really fine, you don't need to..." he said with a small uneasy chuckle. Now that he thought about it, he was on foot...

"Judging by your looks, you didn't come by car. C'mon, it's no big deal, the faster you get away from here the better", Norman said, giving Ethan a gentle smile. Ethan didn't really know how to answer to that. He stood up carefully, and said: "I'm sorry for -causing you trouble with the lieutenant..."

"Blake is a dick", Norman said. Ethan gave a small smile and a chuckle.

Norman escorted Ethan outside to his car. He opened the doors and sat down on the driver's seat. Ethan sat next to him on the front seat. He was rather quiet, before he said softly: "Agent Jayden, I-... I never had the chance- to thank you..."

"For what?" Norman asked as he corrected on of the mirrors a bit.

"You helped me escape- let me free so I could find my son..." Ethan continued. He held his hands crossed on his lap, his eyes downwards.

"Hey", Norman said as he faced Ethan, placing his hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"You were innocent and since it seemed like nobody else got anything done, I had faith in you", he explained. Ethan faced Norman. He gave a small smile.

"If it wasn't for you... I- maybe Shawn-" Ethan started his view lowering down again, and he started to feel like he was about to start sobbing soon.

"Hey, Ethan-", Norman started, his grip on Ethan's shoulder tightening a bit.

"It's okay, everything's okay."

Ethan nodded a few times, taking his hand on his face for a small while. He lowered the hand soon, his view lifting up to look before him.

"Y-yeah..." he said. Ethan lifted his left hand on Norman's- the one with the half loosing finger. Just then Ethan realized what he had done. Norman was a bit surprised about Ethan's action, but he didn't do any fast movements, he knew how easy it was to turn Ethan down. He just watched the other man, hoping he'd start to feel better.

Ethan didn't face Norman. He gave a few quick pats on the hand and lowered his hand rather quickly back on his lap.

"Thanks", he was able to say. Norman gave a small smile, even if Ethan wouldn't see it.

"You're welcome", he said as he turned back on his place and started the engine, driving the car away from the police department.

After a moment they arrived at Ethan's apartment. Norman stopped the car in front of it by the street.

"We're here", Norman said as he stopped the engine and leaned to the back lean.

"Thanks, for bringing me home", said Ethan. He turned to face Norman a small smile on his face. He too leaned on the back lean.

"It was no problem; I needed to get out of there anyway... And you would have been wet through and through if you had walked back", Norman answered with a smile as he faced Ethan. Ethan kept on smiling.

"I-uh... Would you- maybe like a cup of coffee?" asked Ethan a bit hesitatingly, but he tried not to show it.

Norman studied Ethan for a short moment.

"Sure, why not", he said. The rain was hitting heavily to the car's windows and making the view outside blurry. Ethan gave a few small nods, saying 'okay'. But then he just stopped staring into Norman's eyes. They made him want to do something he was sure he would regret. He slightly and slowly leaned a bit closer to Norman, but stopped after a few inches and turned his view slightly to his right side. He didn't say anything. Norman wasn't sure should he ask if something was wrong. He pushed his door open a bit.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Ethan leaned back on his seat, giving a small nod and opening his safety belt.

"Yeah..." he answered and opened the door as well, stepping out and closing the door after him. Norman did the same. He clicked the doors locked. He went to Ethan, placing his hand slightly on the man's back and quickly walked with him to the door, not willing to get wet. Ethan wrapped his arms around himself; it was rather cold as well. He opened the front door, telling his apartment was in the third level.

Norman walked in after Ethan.

"Shall we take the elevator?" he asked as he brushed water from his hair.

"Yeah, let's do that", Ethan said, still the small, small smile on his face. He felt embarrassed- was he really about to kiss Norman...? Norman returned the smile. He walked for the elevator and called it down. Soon the double doors opened with a bright 'bling'. Norman gestured Ethan to step in first. Ethan gave a small nod with his head as he stepped in. He turned around to look at Norman. Norman stepped inside after Ethan.

"So, the third floor", Norman said when he pushed the 3rd floor's button.

Ethan stayed leaning on the other wall. Few seconds passed, they had reached the second floor... second and half. And suddenly the elevator stopped. It didn't move an inch. Ethan stood straight.

"Why did we stop?" he asked. Norman looked around for a moment.

"It- might be we're stuck in between the floors", he said.

"It should start moving soon again." Ethan let a small sigh and leaned back on the elevator's wall. His eyes were looking up at the roof. What a lucky day...


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Heavy Rain

Genre: Slash/**malexmale**/**sex**/comfort/family

Pairing: JaRs (Ethan/Norman)

Timeline: Few weeks after the end of the game and death of the Origami Killer

Game's results: Norman/Ethan/Shaun/Madison alive, Scott died. Ethan has no relationship with Madison

Preview: Norman offers Ethan a ride from the police station, and Ethan invites him to have a cup of coffee. Things turn around a bit different way than it was supposed to…

* * *

**A Cup of Coffee**

Chp 2

Norman folded his arms on his chest.

"It would be totally uncool to have to call the super", Norman chuckled. Ethan gave a chuckle.

"The super isn't even that nice, I would hate to call him", he said. He shook his head slightly.

"He said I would bring paparazzi and journalists here and then make everyone move out of this building or something..."

"How nice", Norman chuckled.

"Let's hope this will start moving so we don't have to call him." Norman looked at the buttons and soon he started to see them twice and then thrice... Uh-oh, what a bad timing. Norman leaned his side against the wall next to him and swiped his face once. Ethan noticed this.

"J-Jayden- are you okay?" asked Ethan. He came to Norman, trying to get an eye contact.

"Jayden?"

"I'm fine, Ethan", Norman said, giving a small gesture with his hand. He frowned, trying to focus his sight. From all of the places and times he started feeling bad now.

"No you're not- are you having a fever?" asked Ethan, growing worried. He lifted his hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's nothing... Really", Norman said, forcing a little smile. Everything around him was starting to get blurry and his balance was slightly giving away, causing him to swing slightly.

"Norman-" said Ethan then, his hand climbing on Norman's cheek. Ethan didn't know why he did this, but he didn't pull away. He held his other hand on Norman's back, helping him to stay on his feet. Norman stared at Ethan, his eyes slightly widened and pupils small. His heart was skipping beats and hands shaking.

"What's wrong- you look awful..." Ethan said, now being very worried. It was able to be heard from his voice tone. He gave a small stroke on the cheek.

"Norman...?"

"Ethan, I- I need air-", Norman was able to say. He started to move, but tripped to his feet and ended up unconscious on the floor.

"Norman!" Ethan shouted shocked. He knelt next to Norman, his hands on his shoulders.

"No-Norman- wake up-" he hastened.

Ethan stood up and started pushing the 3rd floor button.

"Come on come on-!" he hastened- and suddenly the elevator was moving again. Norman didn't react to anything around. It didn't take long until the elevator's doors opened. Ethan took a good hold of Norman and started dragging him home. He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door after him. He took Norman near the windows at the side wall, and opened them wide open. Norman started to gain his consciousness. He mumbled something unclear. The only clear word he spoke was 'Ethan'.

Ethan came kneeling next to him, and said: "Yes, I'm here- You'll be okay, Norman..." He was trying to sound calm and trustworthy. Norman started doing little movements. He mumbled something again.

"What is it, Norman?" asked Ethan. He leaned a bit closer, if that helped him to hear better.

"Don't- leave me..." Norman mumbled. He finally got his eyes open.

Ethan blinked a few times in slight confusion.

"I'm-... not leaving you alone, Norman..." he said rather silently. Norman turned his view at Ethan; his eyes were back to normal again. He looked slightly confused. Ethan blinked.

"...Jayden?" he asked confused as well.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm- better", Norman answered. He gave a small smile.

Ethan smiled for him slightly.

"G-good..." he said. He was still kneeling next to him, his head a bit above Norman's.

"I'm sorry if I worried you", Norman said, his voice tone was calm.

"You are okay now, that matters", said Ethan. He leaned a bit backwards, sitting almost straightly on his feet.

"Sorry for laying you on a cold, hard floor..."

Norman chuckled.

"I hit the floor in the first place", he said as he sat up, leaning his hands on the floor behind his back. Ethan smiled for him slightly. Then- he didn't know why, but he didn't stop himself- he laid his hand on top of Norman's. Norman was caught off guard again. He looked where Ethan took his hand before facing the man again. Ethan didn't want to start answering questions- he had to do this now, or he will regret it... or will he regret it more when he has done it?

"Norman", Ethan said silently as he started pulling a bit closer. Norman stared into Ethan's eyes.

"Ethan?" he asked, frozen on his place. Ethan was becoming nervous; he needed to do it- and then he pushed his lips quickly on Norman's, his eyes tightly closed. Norman startled slightly, he didn't expect this. He couldn't run from the situation, nor did he actually even want to. Ethan's touch made Norman feel warm and fuzzy inside. Norman closed his eyes and took his free hand on Ethan's back.

Did- did Norman really answer to his kiss? Ethan relaxed a bit, and he took his hand from Norman's up to his arm, stopping on his shoulder. Norman deepened the kiss, carefully pushing his tongue inside Ethan's mouth. The whole situation was way too new and exciting to end too soon. Ethan startled this slightly, but he didn't pull away. Carefully he started with his tongue as well, moving closer to the agent.

Norman stroked Ethan's back slowly and gently. The Frencher kept going for a minute or so before Norman needed to pull away. He faced Ethan, studying his feelings. Ethan was slightly panting. He looked into the agent's eyes, his smile had faded. He didn't know what to think. Then, the small smile came back to his face. Norman smiled back to him. His hand ran up Ethan's back to his hair.

"How did you learn to kiss like that?" he asked silently.

"I-uh... have experience..." talked Ethan slightly blushing. He took his other hand on Norman's lap.

"Well, you're great", Norman said with a chuckle. He stroked Ethan's hair softly. Ethan thought for a moment what to say.

"You weren't so bad either... I've never- kiss anyone- like you..." said Ethan as he leaned his forehead on Norman's. Norman ran his hand on the back of Ethan's neck.

"How do you feel about it?" he whispered. Now Ethan's smile widened a bit.

"I would like to try again..." he answered quietly.

Norman smiled back. He took his lips teasingly close to Ethan's.

"Really?" he whispered. Small shivers run up Ethan's back as the sensation forced his body to move closer to Norman's.

"Y-yes", he whispered answering with a small shy smile. He moved his hand on Norman's lap to stroke his inner thigh carefully.

Norman sighed softly. He leaned just close enough to be able to press a soft, little kiss on Ethan's lips, teasing him. Ethan slightly frowned, it felt nice and tickled. He answered the kiss softly, his hand stroking the thigh. His other hand took its place behind Norman's neck. Norman couldn't help the feeling Ethan caused him. He stopped being a tease and pressed into a new and passionate kiss with the other man. Ethan returned it as passionately as he got it. He pushed his body against Norman's, his arm wrapping around his shoulders as the other stayed at his thighs.

Norman held his hand behind Ethan's neck. He softly nipped Ethan's lower lip during the process. Ethan frowned again slightly. It was new to him- even if he had experience. He let a small sigh, his hand coming to Norman's bottom slowly. Norman was way too excited about this to be uneasy or anything. Gladly the partner was Ethan who was kind and caring. Norman pulled slightly away for air. Ethan had his eyes closed. He was panting for air, his hand staying on the partner's butt. He had a slightly tight grip of it and around his shoulders. He wanted to stay close...

Norman was not going anywhere. He held Ethan close from his neck. He was also panting slightly, studying Ethan. Ethan opened his eyes, looking into Norman's.

"I... want to-... to feel you..." he whispered a bit embarrassedly. He lowered his hand from Norman's shoulders to his lower back, about to lift his shirt up a bit.

"Feel me?" Norman repeated as he stroked Ethan's hair again, placing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Feel you..." Ethan repeated, not really knowing how to say what he wanted. He felt so embarrassed, what if Norman refused?

"In-... inside- of-… of me..." he whispered not facing Norman. He blushed quite much- it sounded better in his head...

Norman chuckled gently. He found it cute and funny how Ethan was so flustered and embarrassed. He pressed Ethan's face towards his chest, stroking his hair. Soon he leaned to whisper to Ethan's ear; "I can do that, but I must warn you, it's my first time." Ethan gave a small chuckle.

"We are on the same boat..." he whispered. Norman's shirt wasn't open, but Ethan gave him a kiss on the chest. Norman smiled. He turned the tables around, gently forcing Ethan on his back on the floor. He sat on Ethan's hips and worked to remove his shirt. Ethan helped him, and soon his upper body was exposed. The burn wounds caused a staying scar on his right side –it was long, from chest to his hips. Ethan started working on Norman's shirt. Norman took his fingers slightly along the scar. Ethan had gone through a lot of pain…

While Ethan worked with his shirt, Norman kissed around Ethan's neck, his hands examining the shapes of his body. Ethan closed his eyes slightly, sighing deeply and long. His waist got risen up a bit from the floor. He felt so secure, safe in Norman's arms. He was warm and felt good against his own body. Slowly and surely Norman kissed his way down to Ethan's chest. He caressed the man's sides before going to open his pants.

"Ah- N-Norman", Ethan moaned silently and softly, his hand caressing and stroking Norman's hair. His other hand was on Norman's arm, keeping a tight hold.

"Mm, yes, babe?" Norman whispered, being a tease. He slowly pulled Ethan's pants down and lowered his underwear.

Ethan gave a small yelp like sound. His grip tightened for a second.

"B-be gentle- okay? It's- my first time..." he whispered shyly.

"I know, it's my first time as well", Norman whispered. He straightened up to open his belt and zipper.

"Ethan, can you turn around?" he asked as he took a grip of Ethan's hips. Ethan's excitement started growing as he saw Norman like that. The man was very hot, now that Ethan came to think about it. Ethan didn't want ask questions -he turned around, staying on his knees, arms and elbows leaning on the floor. He bit his lip slightly.

Norman leaned close and kept the hold of Ethan's hips.

"Relax, breath calmly", he whispered to Ethan's ear as he started guiding himself to Ethan's entry and slowly inside him. Ethan tried to do as Norman told him to, but he couldn't hold in the small yelling moan as he felt Norman coming in. After he had been in for a few seconds, Ethan was able to relax a bit, and his breathing turned into moaning and panting.

"Oh gods-", Norman mumbled from the pleasure he felt as he pushed in. He started thrusting in and out first quite slowly and carefully.

"Norman- heavens- Norman!" Ethan moaned louder, his hands tightening into fists. His breathing was quick panting, which had the voice tone of pleasure in it.

Norman moaned every time he pushed back in. He took his hand from Ethan's hips to the front side to caress Ethan's lower parts as he kept making love to him. Ethan's hips made a humping movement once, twice- every time Norman made a right move on his lower parts. His moaning got louder, and he sighed in between his paintings Norman's name.

"Do- do me- Norman- oh god-" he moaned biting his lip.

"I shall", Norman answered. He pushed in and pulled out faster and little by little deeper. His breathing turned into heavy panting and deep sighing. His hand worked on Ethan's places, stroking him up and down.

Ethan felt how his mind was starting to get blurry. It was so- the feeling was unable to describe in words. It was amazing, and something more... Ethan moaned louder and louder, his panting getting heavier.

"No-Norman-! I-I think I-! Ah- going to- to- Oh God-" he stammered.

"Don't hold back", Norman managed to say. He was close to the edge as well. The way Ethan felt was way too passionate.

"Norman-!" Ethan reached to cry out before he was released.

His body felt like collapsing, and if Norman wasn't holding him he would be laying on the ground. His hands loosened from fists and he tried to even his breathing. He gave a smile and a sweet little laughter. Norman smiled as well. He pushed a few times more before a whimperish moan escaped him and he was released.

"I'm- sorry I didn't- make it out in time", Norman apologized right away. He panted heavily. Ethan gave a small chuckle. He shook his head.

"It-it doesn't matter..." he said panting. He turned around a bit so he was able to see Norman.

Norman pulled away slightly. He took his both hands back on Ethan's hips, turning him around completely so he could enjoy the sight of him. Ethan was laying on the ground now on his back, smiling at his partner.

"You were- incredible, agent Jayden..." he panted as he lifted his hand on the agent's cheek and stroked it few times. Norman returned the smile.

"You can keep calling me 'Norman'", he said. Norman leaned above Ethan, his fingers running down Ethan's body. Ethan chuckled, letting a deep sigh escape his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Norman", he repeated. Shivers run up his body along Norman's fingers.

Norman smiled wider.

"You are… something special, Ethan Mars." Ethan's smile faded a bit. He looked into Norman's eyes.

"...I am?" he asked whispering as he stroked Norman's hair backwards.

"Yeah", Norman said.

"I saw that already back then when you were under arrest." Ethan looked at him.

"I... there was always... something about you too... I just never knew what, exactly…" he told.

Norman chuckled.

"I've never been known for being an open book", he said. Ethan smiled softly.

"Then I need to open the cover and start reading page after page..." he stated stroking the man's hair softly.

"You really have the patience?" Norman asked, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"It depends if you want to be as patient as me... and yes, I would love to... I want to know you better than anyone else, Norman..."

Norman smiled. He leaned close to press a kiss to the corner of Ethan's lips.

"It won't take long to achieve that", he whispered.

"But- do you really want to? Some things you might find out may not be... so pleasant." Ethan looked into his eyes.

"We aren't perfect, Norman... whatever it is... if we truly want, and believe in it- we will make it through..." he said cupping Norman's cheeks in his hands.

"You are way too sweet, Ethan", Norman said with a warm smile.

"I hope you're right." There was slight worry in Norman's eyes. Ethan could see everything wasn't alright.

"Norman", he said. He sat up slightly, his face just a few inches from Norman's.

"We will figure it out... I want to believe we will. We survived the Origami Killer- we can survive lot of other things as well."

"I suppose", Norman said.

Suddenly he turned his look down.

"I... your son is not home, is he?" he asked. Norman felt himself very stupid to ask it now and not an hour ago. Ethan gave a small laugh.

"No, he's- at his mother's for a couple of weeks..." he explained, his smile fading a bit while during his sentence. Norman lifted his look back at Ethan.

"What's wrong?"

Ethan tried to fake a smile.

"It's nothing... I'm not just so sure does she want me to take Shaun back... Not only this whole Origami Killer, but also- something which happened a few years ago..." he told, his view turning away from Norman. He was holding Norman's shoulders, his grip tightening and shivering slightly. Norman tilted his head to the way Ethan was facing. He took his hand under Ethan's chin, turning him face to face with himself.

"It's alright; we don't have to talk about it now. You can tell me when you feel you're able to…" he told.

Ethan was now smiling a small smile for him. He closed his eyes and bended his head slightly downwards.

"Thank you", he said softly and pulled his head against the man's chest. Norman smiled slightly. He took his arms around Ethan, wrapping him in a comforting embrace.

Ethan felt warm and safe in Norman's arms. After a small while of silence, he finally asked with a small chuckle: "Do you want that coffee now?"

"Oh yeah, the coffee", Norman chuckled.

"I'd love to", he said, giving Ethan a few seconds tighter hug before releasing him. Ethan hugged him back. Then he remembered to ask: "What about your work...? Didn't you have your workday still unfinished...?" He seemed a bit embarrassed for keeping Norman busy…

Norman reached for his pocket and took a look at his phone.

"Nope, my day ended an hour ago. They never pay any attention to me anyway", he said with a shrug. Ethan chuckled softly.

"Okay, good... then I can have you all mine for now", said Ethan smiling- or maybe smirking. Norman put his phone on mute and back to his pocket.

"I just made sure you can", he said, returning the smirk.

Ethan pushed his lips on Norman's for a few seconds.

"Coffee, coming up", he said as he stood up and put his trousers on. He gave Norman a smile as he went to the kitchen. Norman returned the smile. He wore his pants better and stood up. He made his way quietly to the kitchen after Ethan. As Ethan was working with the coffee maker, Norman sneaked behind him and wrapped his arms around Ethan's chest, leaning his body towards his back. Ethan was taken by surprise, and he let out a small chuckle. He leaned his head against Norman's. For a moment he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The day just got better, even if he did lose his wallet.


End file.
